


狼狈的勇者 10

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer
Summary: 完结啦





	狼狈的勇者 10

“…可是我不希望让你知道啊…”他想用绳子绑住他, 又不想这样做.

“黄濑君我是真的喜欢你, 哪怕这样我也不会放手.”黑子起身抱住他, 黄濑的耳朵贴在他的毛衣上, 传来温热柔软又强韧的触感.

黄濑好不容易收回去的眼泪再次聚集在眼底:

“…哪怕你会受伤难过…?”

“那也是你先痛苦过的吧?”

“那你不要讨厌我.”

“怎么会呢, 我是很认真地喜欢你的.”

黄濑连脖子都浮着一层浅粉, 他看向黑子, 他也是一脸羞涩地笑着.

他拉着黑子的手走到自己的房间, 三两下脱去上半身的卫衣. 黄濑打开衣柜, 蹲下身取出那捆绳子. 他回头看黑子, 本来去捆绑的那个人是一副脆弱的表情, 却期待肯定的回答.

黑子也脱掉套头毛衣, 顺势倒在黄濑的床上. 他解开绳子, 指尖上有着绳子粗粝质感的感觉, 两人都没有说话, 放佛准备着一场仪式. 

黄濑的双腿跪在黑子的腰侧, 他抬起黑子的头将绳子绕过他的脖子, 然后一气呵成打出三个绳结. 他端详黑子的裸露的上半身, 用指尖丈量他的身长, 还需要三个绳结才行.

“小黑子的身上的肌肉很紧实呢, 形状也很好看.”

“我跟女孩子还是不一样的.”

他抬起黑子的腿, 两股绳子从裆部绕到背后, 黄濑抱起黑子让他抬起上半身, 下一步是将绳头穿过脖子和缠绕其上绳子的空隙. 

黄濑的手自取出绳子的那刻起便在发抖, 他观察着黑子的表情, 他自始自终闭着双眼, 像是睡着了. 黑子被他带着支起上半身, 他的下巴轻轻搭在黄濑的肩膀上.

他一下一下抚摸着黑子的后背, 希望能安抚他. 

黑子的手放在他曲起的腿上, 他说我没问题的.

他小心地呼吸, 身侧的黄濑不再继续动作, 那根绕过后颈穿到胸前的绳子想蛇般原路逃跑. 他的肩头被滴着水珠, 黄濑之前紧张的双手捏住床单, 他像是有意藏起自己的脸, 眼泪沾湿黑子的发梢.

于是黑子本放在他大腿上的手抱住他赤裸的后背, 又腾出一只手抚摸他光泽的头发.

他贴着黑子的皮肤, 眼泪像拧开的水龙头, 黑子的胸前很快变得冰凉潮湿. 他同时在呜咽, 时而挑着蜂蜜般的声音此刻凄切悲痛, 平时多变的音调现在只留有海浪般的起伏.

黑子的眼泪在打转, 他想起初二时他劝走围观的女生们, 那样的礼貌谨慎, 他在旁边看黄濑, 当时就在想, 他似乎宁愿贬低自己也不愿伤害他人. 围在体育馆门口的女生们没有想到黄濑会出现在她们面前, 他的喘气声揉杂在那把比同年龄男生更细腻的嗓音里. 初中时的黄濑身上有两个耀眼的标签, 其后也伴随他直到高中毕业: 兼职模特和篮球校队队员. 他被其他的同学谈论, 羡慕或嫉妒的语气, 黑子路过他们, 那些话流进他的耳朵. 那天他坐在离她们不远的长椅上, 黄濑侧对着太阳, 黑子看见他的半边身体镀上金光, 他好像张口说了什么, 抬起手臂指向某处. 这样他的肉身在阴影和光线下交融. 女孩子们扭头看向他指示的方向, 黄濑拉起领口擦去鼻尖的汗水, 那双眼亮得异常, 像深矿里的宝石.

有几个女生并没有看他指尖的方向, 她们愣愣地看着他, 只是他没有注意到, 他又说了什么, 剩下的女孩子开心地笑了. 

黑子在一旁叹气, 自己是经历了辛苦才能进入一军的行列, 但是他那时却想要是自己没有加入篮球队, 是不是就可以像她们那样注视着他? 他相当有不会被发现的自信.

他朝体育馆门口走去, 尽力隐藏自己的气息.

小黑子都看到了? 

黑子看见他羞涩又无措的脸, 他在阳光下染成金色的睫毛不安地扑闪着. 他在担心什么呢? 黑子心里不断猜测着, 他试着安慰他, 他说, 这没有什么的.

自己是「奇迹的时代」里体力最差的, 黑子躺在球场上, 他没有力气坐回场外的长椅上, 呼吸和出汗逐渐同步. 他感觉自己泡在水里, 像一颗剥掉皮的桃子, 汁水不受控制地流淌. 他感觉很糟, 每天都是同样的训练量, 每天都要这般经历一回.

然后黄濑蹲在他身侧, 他也没有多轻松, 汗水像落了雨的叶子打在脚边. 

“小黑子还好吗? 我带你去场外的椅子上休息吧.”

他默许了.

他离得更近了, 黄濑想揽住他的肩膀, 他看到黄濑横在眼前的上半身遮住高高的天花板. 

一滴水掉在黑子的下巴.

是他的汗.

“不好意思小黑子! ”他赶忙拉开一些距离, 左看右看, 还是拉起衣服的下摆在他的下巴上来回抹着.

他怀里的黄濑还在哭, 黑子心里五味翻滚, 他问他:

“要是我早点告诉你就好了?”

“不用…这样就好.”

黄濑在他怀里摇头, 眼泪像雨般打在他裸露的皮肤, 接着顺着他的身体流淌.

不知过了多长时间, 他止住哭泣, 一双泛红的眼看着他的, 他吸着鼻子开口了, 发出鼻音重到没有鼻孔的声音:

“我看到了哦, 小黑子刚刚勃起了.”

黑子想真是不能对他放松警惕.

“黄濑君明明也是.”

他很明显地愣住, 外加一下颤抖, 像是被捏住尾巴的小狗.

“一起?”

“好.”

“不继续绑吗?”

“…今天先不.”

后来黑子坦白, 他以为黄濑有很多和女孩子交往的经历, 黄濑着急地搂住他, 一遍一遍地摇头. 他说, 只有小黑子了, 我喜欢的只有小黑子. 

他能理解黑子的焦虑, 他和女性不一样, 他和黄濑认识的所有人都不一样. 他很强大, 修长的手臂能接住快速运行中的篮球, 他同样很脆弱, 担心自己没有任何让人沉醉的魅力.

之后黄濑缠着黑子, 他们躺在黑子的房间里的床上睡着了.

那晚他又做了一个梦, 有两个身影朝他跑来, 分别是六岁的他和十五岁的他.

“大哥哥!”

六岁的他弯腰撑着膝盖喘气.

黄濑将他抱起, 轻轻拍着后背帮他顺气, 他怀里的小孩子伸手探入他的衣领, 好奇又羡慕地抚摸着他的身体.

“我们来看你了.”

耳朵上挂着一颗银色耳钉的男孩子开口.

“嗯, 好久不见.”

“大哥哥, 你以后会有朋友吗? 在学校过得开心吗?”

他看着年幼孩子的双眼, 如同看见盛满琥珀的玻璃碗, 黄濑对他说:

“放心吧, 你以后会认识很多爱打篮球的朋友, 之后你们去了不同的高中仍然保持联系. 在新高中里你也遇到了负责任的前辈和关系融洽的同级. 后辈们都把你视作努力的榜样.”

你的青春普通, 却烂漫得让人难忘.

小男孩半信半疑地点头, 他抱住黄濑的脖子, 他听见他说, 要是那一天能早点到来该有多好啊.

他不由得抱紧怀里的小身体.

站在黄濑面前的男孩子问他:

“你和他考入同一所大学了吗?”

他明白他的意思, 所以他回答道:

“你和他理想的专业有别, 虽然没有在同一所大学, 却还是再度重逢.”

他红了脸, 眼睛看向别处:

“我不是那个意思…”

三人没有交谈很长时间, 他怀里的男孩子轻微挣扎着, 暗示他放自己下地. 六岁的他落地后握住十六岁的他的手:

“大哥哥再见, 我们要去见叔叔啦, 你也一起来吗?”

他想了想, 还是笑着摇头.

“你真的不感兴趣吗? 三十六岁的你是什么样子?”

十六岁的黄濑最后一次确认.

“你们代我向他问好吧.”

说完这句话, 黄濑就醒了. 他躺在黑子的床上, 两人的手交叠在一起.

他再次闭眼, 这次一夜无梦.

寂寞的青年在永恒的时光里学习爱, 他们是两个坚持着的又忍受着的渺小又凄凉的身影, 前后保持着距离行走. 

他们身负着爱的重担, 但是又不懂爱. 于是他们委身于艰难, 因为爱是艰难的, 是最后的试炼. 日日夜夜的寂寞和痛苦来自于长久、专心致志的学习.

不是倾心、也不是献身于结合, 青年从一个自己变成另一个自己, 完成一个自己的世界到完成自己的另一个世界.

黄濑对他没有冲动, 他觉得他是一个值得尊重的男人.

黑子严重的他兼备脆弱和开朗.

无言于夏夜的苍茫和湖水的波涛里的青年终于发现, 他们试探的爱是两个寂寞相爱护、相区分、相敬重.

然后他们的肉身随着时间的流逝渐渐瘦削或臃肿.

黄濑比黑子更早结束学业, 他没有回日本, 而是直接在当地就职. 那年的生日黑子送他一对耳环. 这对耳环短暂地失踪过一段时间, 后来黑子在原位找到.

黄濑对黑子说, 我想和你有一个家.

黑子说, 有你的地方就是我的家.

几年后黑子和黄濑买下这间loft, 他们的卧室里有一个挂钩, 有时黑子身上缠绕着红绳, 他被挂在天花板的挂钩上, 背后密密麻麻的绳结均匀受力, 他闭着眼像是睡着了. 他有时带着满身的红绳抱住黄濑, 或是在黄濑怀里, 两人依偎在一起像是生来如此.

事后黄濑收拾绳子问他:

“小黑子怎么样?”

“像是做了一个梦.”

黑子伸展胳膊回答.

黄濑下班回家, 黑子看见他胳膊上包扎的绷带. 他说, 小黑子不用担心, 今天去户外考察场地时不小心摔倒了…比起这个, 我今天超想吃奶油炖菜的.

黑子点点头说自己回家的路上去餐厅里买了外带.

他在餐厅坐下, 看到黑子将锅里的菜肴舀向两只碗.

“小黑子原来做了饭好棒!”

“是啊, 今天是周五.”

黑子不知道黄濑胳膊上的伤口并不是意外的擦伤, 那时手术的刀口. 黄濑将他送给自己的耳环用钛合金成模, 钉在骨头上. 

他想, 这比刺青要永恒无言.

**Author's Note:**

> 完结啦


End file.
